


【翻译】有一天，小天狼星给詹莉上了锁🔒——雪绒花

by jilylovestag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylovestag/pseuds/jilylovestag
Summary: 【简介】一对“仇人”——詹姆斯·波特和莉莉·伊万斯的手被詹姆斯的掠夺者朋友们强行绑在了一起🔒死……主要是西里斯的主意。他们会怎样明白，爱能让人彼此接纳，恨却会引人相互拒绝呢？故事中包括嗅嗅，还有掠夺者的开心日常。【原题】Hand in Hand【作者】Procrastinator-starting2moro（FanFiction）【链接】https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2318327/1/Hand-in-Hand翻译：雪绒花（Eutopia）lof：https://qingtianyutian101.lofter.com/post/1d50e89d_1c9594a8e
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	1. Chapter 1

第一章 冤家路窄

“赶紧把那该·死的解咒告诉我，伊万斯！”对着面前的红发女生，詹姆斯第一百次大吼道。  
“做梦，波特！就冲你对我搞的这种愚ll蠢的恶作剧，你也别想我告诉你！你自个解决去吧！”莉莉尖声回怼道。  
詹姆斯露出无辜的微笑，试图装出一副觉得不好笑的样子：“我真不知道你在说什么……”  
“不知道我在说什么！”  
老天啊，她又开始了，詹姆斯苦涩地想着。  
“波特，看看我的脸！看啊！它变成绿色的了！绿——色——的！然后我的头发，拜您所赐，也变成绿色的了！你就看不出我有什么不对劲的吗！我现在就像一株从那边温室走出来的植物一样！”  
詹姆斯正在竭尽全力憋笑。莉莉自然是对的：她的头发向来红得像火，但此刻却跟脸一样变成了翠绿色，看上去甚是不健康——倒是和她已然是翠绿的、灵动的眼睛十分相配。

“你，马上告诉我把这些绿色去掉的咒语！”  
“你做梦，伊万斯！”詹姆斯咆哮道，“我对你做的事儿可没那么坏。因为你，我的名誉都被毁了！现在人人都觉得我是特·么的同·性·恋了！”  
“嗯……我倒想知道为什么呢。”莉莉看着詹姆斯那件浮夸的衣服，不禁露出了邪恶的微笑。在她的咒语之下，那件衣服已经完全变了样。她首先想到这件衣服的粉颜色——詹姆斯此刻身着一件惹人注目、闪闪发亮的粉色长袍，背后还有一行发光的字：“我是 GAY！”他的眼睛此刻也是粉色，脸颊则已然绯红——看上去可真是怪吓人的。  
“你压根不明白这对我而言有多糟糕！已经有好几个六年级男生向我抛媚眼了，我发誓其中还有人摸了我的屁||股！”  
詹姆斯原本觉得，只要他提起这件事情，莉莉就会心生同情，告诉他反咒。不幸的是，莉莉完全不同情他的处境——听到詹姆斯被其他男生抛媚眼，还有那暧昧的肢体接触，她哈哈大笑。  
“别笑了！看着我！女士们恐怕得好几个月后才能忘了这件事了。我本来应该是霍格沃茨最受欢迎的男生之一的！”  
对此，莉莉哼了一声：“是啊，管你怎么说呢，小·基·佬……”  
詹姆斯冰冷地瞪视了她一眼。  
“而更糟糕的是我甚至都没法把这该死的长袍脱下来！它差不多算是粘在我身上了！”詹姆斯试图脱下这件粉得出奇的长袍衣袖，那副样子简直就像是在与它搏斗。然而，看上去他越是努力，长袍就粘得越牢：“哦！去|他|妈|的！”他咒骂道，想把长袍撕碎，但却先是绊倒在公共休息室的椅子上，又重重地跌在了地上。地上甚至没有毯子，所以这一跤痛极了。看到这一幕，莉莉手捂肚子，笑得更厉害了；而詹姆斯站了起来，心情沮丧。  
“快把那该死的解咒告诉我！”  
“不行！除非你告诉我能把我变回正常的咒语！”  
“你就没正常过，伊万斯！你特·么就是个疯子！”

詹姆斯的这句话自然是不可能让莉莉心情变好的；她已是勃然大怒，怒火在双眼中熊熊燃烧。她走到詹姆斯面前，伸出双臂，做出一个要勒死他的动作。  
她尖声宣告：“我真想让你吃点苦头，波特！”  
然而还没等她用双手扼住詹姆斯的脖子让他真的吃点苦头，就有人拽住她的腰，将她拖了回去。  
詹姆斯大舒一口气：“大脚板！感谢梅林！谢啦，哥们儿。”  
西里斯·布莱克竭尽全力才拽住了莉莉的腰抱起她，试图把他俩分得越远越好。他乌黑的头发此刻自然而然地垂到了眼前——这让公共休息室的许多女孩为之痴迷。她们陷入了深深的嫉妒，因为西里斯居然抱起了莉莉，后者则疯狂地又踢又打，大声吼着：“放开我，布莱克！”  
天啊，作为一个女生，她力气可真够大的，西里斯看到几乎挣脱成功的莉莉，心里想着。  
“刚那一刻，我还真以为她打算掐死你呢，小·基·佬。”西里斯看着詹姆斯补充道，但詹姆斯压根不觉得这句话哪里好笑，“说真的啊，尖头叉子，我可是你最好的哥们之一，你居然都没向我透露你真实的自我！但你别担心，我对你是同性恋这件事情完全不介意哦！但你不喜欢我，是吧？”他发出一声清晰可辨的怪笑，对着詹姆斯抛了个媚眼。休息室里的众人见状，都开始交头接耳，窃窃私语，把注意力集中到他们的对话之上。  
“不，你也一起闭嘴吧，大脚板。”  
与此同时，莉莉正大吼大叫，拳打脚踢，试图挣脱西里斯的怀抱。  
“冷静一下，莉莉！冷静一下。你得给这些小萝卜头们做个好榜样哦！”西里斯说道。“小萝卜头们”指的是那些正一脸惊恐地看着他们的一年级学生。这句话似乎确实让莉莉如梦方醒——她冷静下来，总算不再用膝盖击打西里斯的大·腿了。西里斯不情不愿地放开了她，但仍然在为詹姆斯的人身安全担心。莉莉又像詹姆斯走去——这次她不打算揍他，但仍然想要继续他们之间的吼叫比赛。  
见了鬼了。西里斯曾有一刻指望他们能停止争吵，但他彻彻底底错了。他看了他们一秒，然后回到了火炉边的位子上。而莱姆斯·卢平则静静地阅读着一本书，他身边是彼得·佩迪鲁——最后一个加入的掠夺者成员——他正焦急地等待着西里斯回去继续和他下巫师棋。  
莉莉和詹姆斯怒气冲冲的吼声快把西里斯的大脑击穿了。他头疼不已，用手指按摩着太阳穴。  
“月亮脸……？”莱姆斯似乎没注意到西里斯在叫他，“月亮脸……？”他再次尝试道，“月亮脸！”这次西里斯喊了出来。莱姆斯正舒舒服服地读着他的书，简直像聋了一样。西里斯从椅子上站起身，来到莱姆斯身边，给了他一巴掌。  
“啊——！大脚板，你这是要干嘛？”莱姆斯揉着后脑勺，质问道。  
“我在喊你，你却不理我。”西里斯像小孩子一样生着闷气。莱姆斯一脸茫然地看着他，从耳中取出了什么东西。

“抱歉啦哥们儿，刚没听到你的话。我戴着耳塞呢。”莱姆斯解释道。他把手中的粉色耳塞拿给西里斯看。  
“耳袋是什么玩意儿？”西里斯问道。他从来就没听说过“耳袋”，或者——管它叫什么呢。  
“是‘耳塞’，大脚板——这是麻瓜的东西。把它戴在耳朵里，你就听不到任何噪音了。”莱姆斯望向了正在吵架的二人——莉莉和詹姆斯正在角落里对彼此大吼大叫。  
“你最好给我也搞一副这玩意儿。”西里斯的头疼得越来越厉害了，他用手揽着脑袋。  
“这俩人是真的开始气着我了，月亮脸——他们就是永远都不肯闭嘴。要是他们肯停止争吵，可能能想明白他们明明挺般配的，还彼此喜欢。”又一次，他盯住了二人：詹姆斯痛得大叫出声，因为莉莉拿了本厚厚的变形学书籍，正在不断地用此书揍他脑袋。  
莱姆斯不禁瑟缩了一下：“肯定很疼吧。”他评论道。  
“我可不敢说你想得对，西里斯。他们是一对糟糕得不行的冤家，怎么可能喜欢彼此呢？”彼得困惑地问道。  
“哦，我就是看得出来。”西里斯轻拍着自己的鼻尖，试图摆出一副智者的样子……却失败了，“我想，我们得做点什么，各位。”他不怀好意地咧嘴一笑。  
“你到底有什么打算，大脚板？”莱姆斯问道。西里斯笑得更疯狂了，惹来了公共休息室里很多人的目光。然后他突然停了下来。  
“找一种能让他们在一起的完美咒语——我们今晚就得行动。我真的觉得，我受不了他们每日一次——哦不，应该是每小时一次的公共休息室吼叫比赛了。”  
“去图书馆？”莱姆斯提议道。  
“老规矩。去禁书区。”  
“等等，那我们需要尖头叉子的隐形衣，而他正在和伊万斯吵架。我们又不能把他叫来，那样他就会知道我们想干什么了。”彼得忧心忡忡地说道。  
“淡定，虫尾巴。别这么紧张兮兮的，交给我就好了。”西里斯从座位上站起身，走向男生寝室。  
在路上，他经过了詹姆斯和莉莉。西里斯说道：“嘿，尖头叉子，哥们儿，可以借一下隐形衣吗？我要……呃……去找点吃的。”  
西里斯和其他朋友常常在宵禁过后溜去厨房拿吃的——他希望詹姆斯能相信这次也只是普通的厨房一游。他开心地发现，詹姆斯和莉莉似乎都没注意到他的存在：他们仍然在用最大的音量对彼此大吼大叫。  
“把那该·死的解咒告诉我，波特，不然我就——”  
“就怎样，伊万斯？嗯？你打算做点啥？”  
西里斯奔上楼梯，来到了寝室——他再也忍不了了。他们的争吵快把他的耳朵震聋了。  
我的耳朵可有大用——我还要听漂亮女孩讲我有多性·感呢，西里斯得意洋洋地想道。他在詹姆斯床边的木柜里找到了隐形衣——他可真该把它藏好点儿——然后飞快地奔下台阶，跑过了还在斗嘴的二人。

“你是不是想让我把你所有衣服都变成粉色，波特！我发誓我真干得出来！”  
“立刻告诉我解咒，不然我把你全身都变成绿色！没错，我说的是你身体的每一部分！”  
西里斯回到炉火边与莱姆斯和彼得会合——莱姆斯又在戴着耳塞阅读了。  
“月亮脸……？月亮脸……？月亮脸！”西里斯吼道。行，我又得用狠办法了，他一边这样想一边又一次冲着莱姆斯的后脑来了一巴掌。  
“啊——！大脚板，能不能别这样啦！”莱姆斯咬住下嘴唇，又一次揉着脑袋。  
“快，我们走吧。”西里斯热切地说着，比划着手势示意他们站起来，“尖头叉子还在忙着跟她吵架呢。他什么都不会注意到的。”  
彼得和莱姆斯跟上西里斯走出了休息室，西里斯则将隐形衣盖在了所有人身上。一行人动身走向图书馆。时间晚了，宵禁时间也过了——但因为这顶斗篷，这一切都无关紧要。  
嘿嘿，“撮合詹莉特别行动”正式开始啦，西里斯快乐地想着。

“大脚板，我们都找了好几个小时，也没找到你所谓能让詹姆斯和莉莉在一起的‘完美’咒语啊。”莱姆斯抱怨道。他说着，又将一本书塞回禁书区的书架。  
西里斯还在飞快地略读另一本书：“坚持住啊月亮脸，坚持住……”  
“这个怎么样？”彼得递给西里斯一本酒红色的书，上面还有烫金的标题：“奢华的爱情咒语，治愈孤独的伤感心灵！”  
西里斯瞥了一眼这本书，一脸嫌恶地将它往地上一丢：“不，不，不，虫尾巴。爱情咒语——拜托——也太小儿科啦。爱情咒语可真是让我作呕啊。”他失望地对彼得摇了摇头。  
“你要是不想用爱情咒语，我们又能有什么咒语可用？”莱姆斯问道。西里斯所谓的“完美”咒语看上去简直没有找到的可能。  
“我们需要的是让他们不论什么场合都要在一起的咒语，那样他们才没有逃避彼此的可能——然后他们就会明白彼此心里深深的爱啦。”西里斯冷静地说道。  
“天啦西里斯，这深沉得都不像你了。看上去你还真有那么一点点聪明成熟啦。”莱姆斯心中微微讶异，评论道。  
“我知道！詹姆斯和莉莉会为此感谢我的。我会成为他们婚礼上的伴郎，他们会用我来给他们的孩子们命名！当然了，如果是男孩就叫西里斯，女孩的话……呃……西莉娜？”  
“呃……行吧，你可真是疯了。”  
“我可去你的吧。”  
几人继续审视着书山书海。直到凌晨一点，西里斯终于发现一个一个绝对好用、毫无破绽的咒语。他是用眼睛的余光发现这本书的，因为它仿佛在夜半一片晦暗的图书馆中闪着光——它在给他暗示，甚至几乎称得上是对他大声邀请。  
西里斯把书取了出来：封面是红褐色的，没有书名，也没有作者，看上去神秘莫测。他一把它打开，这本书自动翻起页来——每一页看上去都是空白的——然后它总算停在了某一页，上面正有西里斯苦苦找寻的咒语。  
“找到啦！”西里斯快乐的宣告道，眼中闪烁着恶作剧的光，“我们回公共休息室吧。我会在路上解释这个咒语。”  
莱姆斯和彼得跟上了他，一路拖着步子，十分疲惫。

三人回到了格兰芬多公共休息室，小声对着胖夫人的画像嘟哝了口令，走了进去。时间已是清晨，他们本来觉得公共休息室已经空了。然而他们无比愉悦地发现，詹姆斯和莉莉居然还在拌嘴。他们算是都恢复了正常——莉莉怪异的肤色和詹姆斯亮粉色的袍子都不见了。不妙的是，他们的争吵声依然此起彼伏。  
“你快把我气疯了，波特！你就不能让我清静清静吗？”  
“我让你清静清静？你好像说反了吧？”詹姆斯反驳道。  
我可太惊讶了，居然都没人把他们击昏，莱姆斯心烦意乱地想。  
三个人隔着隐形衣观察着他们。  
“我们得现在行动，”彼得悄声说，“我还想获得一夜安睡——不，可能应该是一次成功的清晨补觉。”  
“行吧，西里斯，现在就做，”莱姆斯烦躁地说道，看上去有些紧张，“当然了，如果被詹姆斯发现了，我们可就有大麻烦了。”  
“他发现不了的，行吗？我们只需要让他们暂时失去知觉，然后下咒。但我们不能用昏迷咒……也许我们可以就拿本书或者其他什么把他们打昏。”他思索着，手指抚摸着下巴。  
“就拿莉莉之前揍詹姆斯用的拿本书？”莱姆斯建议道，“那本看上去已经够疼了。”  
莱姆斯和西里斯还在纠结要不要暂时打昏最好的朋友和他的吵架对象，但彼得却直接拿魔杖对准了詹姆斯和莉莉，“嗖”地向前一挥，大声说：“速速入睡。”  
詹姆斯和莉莉听到声音迅速转了个身，但却茫然地发现四周空无一人。他们的嘴巴一同迷惑地张大了。  
“活见鬼——”  
“呃——？”  
与此同时，两人眼睛上翻，一同倒在了公共休息室的地上。倒地的瞬间是“砰”地一声巨响，听上去应该很疼。  
“我们本来应该放个毯子或者其他什么在那儿的。”莱姆斯说。  
“呃……是啊，别想那个了。无论如何，虫尾巴，干得漂亮。”西里斯拉掉了盖在三人身上的隐形衣。他看着詹姆斯和莉莉——两人毫无知觉、双眼紧闭，睡得格外安恬——要知道刚刚他们倒下去的时候那声“砰”可是响得很呢。  
“真是不错的咒语，虫尾巴。你是在哪儿学来的？”莱姆斯好奇地问。  
“啊，我——呃——”彼得看上去很紧张。他刚一开口就被西里斯打断了。  
“快，我们得开始了。这个睡眠咒语效果能持续多久？”  
“他们应该会昏睡到早上的。”  
“太棒了。一定会超好玩的。”西里斯开心地磨痧着手掌。

莉莉头痛欲裂，一阵又一阵的抽痛把她弄醒了。她感到茫然、疲惫而痛苦：对莉莉·伊万斯来讲，这可不是什么愉快的情绪组合。她缓缓睁开了眼睛，看到眼前有一块毯子——紧接着，她意识到自己正趴在某个房间的地板上。  
“等等——我特·么在地板上干什么呢？”莉莉问自己。她保持着姿势，但努力扬起了脑袋向前看。然后她认出了一个炉火……还有一些椅子，似乎是公共休息室里的。  
“等等——我特·么在公共休息室里搞什么？”她再一次问自己，这次心情又多了一分迷惑。她感觉自己身上似乎也盖着一块厚厚的毯子，这就更让人摸不着头脑了。她正打算挣扎着站起身，却意识到一件更为反常诡异的事情——她的手上有一种怪怪的感觉：柔软、温暖、顺滑、让人安心——这让她的胃微微抽痛，伴随着一阵一阵的扰动。  
等一下……这种感觉不是在我的手中——而是在我的手上！  
截至此刻，莉莉已经非常紧张了。她很快明白，她不是在握着一件东西……这种触感……这是一块肌肤！  
不得不说，倒是一块触感很不错的肌肤……但是毕竟是肌肤耶！到底发生了什么？  
她试图腾出那只手，但却做不到。莉莉努力转了个身，面向前方，发现身边有一个东西……又或者是一个人。但不管是什么，“他”也被厚毯子盖住了。  
老天哪，她不悦地想，这可不大好。她讯速地挪开了盖住他们毯子，看到了藏在其下的那个人的脸。  
她尖叫起来。

与此同时，詹姆斯正在做一个无比怪异的梦——一个非常，非常奇怪的梦。梦完全围绕着那个最能惹他生气的人：莉莉·伊万斯。当然了，他总会做关于女孩子们的梦，但莉莉·伊万斯？完全不可能。她与其他女生都不同，而且可不是好的那种“不同”。  
在梦中他自己的表现更是极度奇怪——哈，至少他自己觉得自己很奇怪，莉莉也觉得他很奇怪。在梦中，他和莉莉一同坐在霍格沃茨场地的湖边，还是在詹姆斯最喜欢的地方——山毛榉树下。奇怪的是，他和莉莉安然歇息在彼此的臂弯中——哪怕再过一万年，詹姆斯也没想过要和她如此亲近。更诡异的是，梦中的詹姆斯喜欢这种感觉——舒适，放松。  
她好美，詹姆斯想着，等等！她才不美，她可是伊万斯！  
詹姆斯看着莉莉的眼睛：它们引人沉醉、闪闪发光。什么！我怎么会这么想！伊万斯的眼睛才不美，才不耀眼，才不精致漂亮，才不——停！不许再想了！  
詹姆斯还发现，自己的手正温柔地抚摸着莉莉红得出奇的头发。我的手为什么在做这个动作？他很纳闷。  
他还没等继续想下去，就又意识到自己正用双手轻轻捧起莉莉的脸颊，脸挪得离她更近了……距离她的脸，她的唇，只剩几英寸了……  
活见——我这是想吻莉莉·伊万斯！  
那一瞬间，他醒了。他意识到梦戛然而止，却说不清自己是轻松多一些，还是不安多一些。  
不，你应该感到开心，你终于逃脱了那个噩梦！他告诉自己。  
他挣扎着完成一阵思想斗争，总算意识到一块厚厚的毯子遮住了他的整个脑袋和身体。他很纳闷自己为何记不起多少昨夜的事情了。  
没准我是在霍格莫德喝醉了——这绝对是宿醉的感觉。我的头好疼！  
他做了一番推理，得出结论：他肯定是回到自己的寝室了。  
我今天可得躲着点伊万斯；我都做了这样的梦，更没法直面她了。  
詹姆斯想揉一揉抽痛的脑袋，缓解一下头疼，但他立刻注意到了自己的手。  
这绝对绝对不正常。  
然后盖在他身上的毯子被人掀开，他看到了一张脸。  
他尖叫起来。


	2. 第二章 裤子与胆气片

莉莉探身看向詹姆斯时——那时他刚刚从毯子露出脸——她的尖叫是出于惊吓；詹姆斯看到莉莉时——尤其时间还那么早，他又刚从那意想不到的梦中醒来，极力想躲开她——他的惊叫是出于困惑。莉莉高音调的叫嚷和詹姆斯低沉的吼叫很快便掺杂了痛苦：詹姆斯猛地站起了身，脑袋和探身过来的莉莉撞到了一起。  
别忘了，二人醒来时本就头痛欲裂。因此，一从相撞的痛苦中缓过来，他们就展开了一次和善、有礼的对话——  
才没有呢……开玩笑吧。  
“发生什么了？”詹姆斯质问道，“我跟你一起在公共休息室躺在同一条毯子下做什么呢？”  
“还问我呢，波特！更重要的是，为什么你这变态死死抓着我的手不放！”莉莉冲他吼道。她的脸一点点变红了——可能算是因为生气，但更多的是因为尴尬。  
詹姆斯垂下眼眸，看到了他们的手——他完全把这事给忘了。此前其实他注意过自己的手：五根手指与一个陌生人的手在毯子下紧紧相扣。然而，他还没来得及思考这个问题，毯子就被掀开，他就突然看见了莉莉的脸——这让他彻底懵了。当然他忘记此事也还有另一个原因，但他可不想向莉莉承认：他们的手握在一起，感觉……噢……还蛮舒服的。  
*舒服？舒服？你特么是疯了吗？*詹姆斯脑海中有个声音对他大声尖叫。  
“我说了，松手！”莉莉一边重复道，一边试图把手从詹姆斯的手中挣脱出来。詹姆斯的思维又一次被打断了。不幸的是，他们的手依然粘得很牢。  
“我才没有抓着你的手不放！是你一直握着我的手！放开我！”詹姆斯吼了回去。  
他也在试图挣脱她的手，但刚一用力，莉莉的整个身体都被他往前拽了过来——于是她猛地扑到了詹姆斯的胸口。巨大的冲力让詹姆斯踉踉跄跄，后退几步，跌到了火炉边——火焰还在其中舞动着呢。  
詹姆斯的裤子立即被点燃了。  
他做出了任何正常人类都会做的反应——  
简而言之，他开始歇斯底里地狂奔转圈，口中尖叫不止。

西里斯原本在寝室床上安然无恙地睡着觉——他们给自己的寝室取名为“掠夺者之家”，还把这个名字刻在了门上。他正睡得安恬，却被公共休息室中的两声混杂起来的尖叫——一个高音调女声，一个沙嗓子男声——给吵醒了。他一下子就认出那是詹姆斯和莉莉的尖叫，就快乐地跳下床去找其他掠夺者，脸上绽开了大大的笑容。  
莱姆斯也被突如其来的噪音吵醒了，他将脸探出了床帘：“发生……什么了？这是尖头叉子……和莉莉在尖叫？”他迷迷糊糊地问道，哈欠接二连三。  
“没错，”西里斯确认道，“我们去瞧瞧他们吧！他们的反应居然是大声尖叫，这其实不大符合我的期待……但起码我们能看出咒语生效啦！”他快乐地说。  
“棒。”莱姆斯的回应并不热情，“大脚板，现在还太早啦，我得继续睡了。”他重新躺回了枕头上。  
“哦不，拜托啦月亮脸！来啊！拜托……？”西里斯请求道。他对莱姆斯睁大了眼睛，眼神悲伤惆怅，活像一只小狗崽。  
“噢……快把你那该死的犬类属性藏回去。”莱姆斯心不甘情不愿地下了床，在睡衣外套上了长袍——此刻，又一声尖叫传来，这次是詹姆斯一个人的声音，听上去更多是出于痛苦和惊吓。  
“来啊月亮脸，快！”西里斯催促道，“我们得错过多少快乐啊！”他看了一眼彼得——彼得睡得正香，鼾声震耳，尽管公共休息室的尖叫声已经达到了撕裂耳膜的音量，他看上去还是丝毫不受影响。此刻，休息室又传来了一声惊恐的声音：“上帝啊！”  
“虫虫虫虫虫虫尾巴，”西里斯唱歌似的叫道。然而彼得依然打着鼾。“彼得！”这次他的声音变尖锐了，“快点抓紧起来！”  
“啊……再给我五分钟嘛，妈妈……”彼得声音微弱。  
西里斯后退了一步：“他刚刚叫我……妈妈，”他用一种被恶心到的音调说道。莱姆斯的眼皮累得耷拉着，但他还是不禁大笑起来，“我是说，这简直是别人能对我说出的最吓人的话了。”他确定地说。  
“哈，你能这么说可真是好极了。我倒是能感觉到，你还蛮享受当彼得的妈呢。”莱姆斯干巴巴地说。  
“你是见过她的，对吧？她长得又胖又丑！而我呢，嗯，我帅得惊为天人，所有的女生都会拜倒在我的脚下。”西里斯夸口道。  
莱姆斯摇摇头：“你可真是又狂又虚荣啊，大脚板。”  
“我知道。”西里斯报以一个大大的微笑，“干脆让妈咪的小宝贝继续睡好了。咱俩马上去公共休息室吧！”他给了空气一拳，这动作看上去活像一个怪异的超级英雄。  
“你又为什么不肯放我回去睡觉呢……”莱姆斯嘟囔着，紧跟在他身后出了门。

“上帝啊，”看到詹姆斯的裤子突然着了火，莉莉尖叫起来。火焰上身的那一刻，詹姆斯的眼中一下子溢满了惊讶，然后就开始绕着休息室狂奔，奔过桌子，越过椅子——当然了，莉莉也被他一路拖行。  
“波特！波特，冷静！”她一边踉跄着试图跟上詹姆斯狂奔的脚步，一边喊道。  
“我着火了我着火了我着火了！”  
“绕着房间转圈跑又灭不了你身上的火！做点事情啊！在地上打个滚！人人都说身上着火的时候要这么做！”  
詹姆斯飞快地朝地面一扑，拽得莉莉也一起扑向了地板。他试图在地上打滚，但因为他的手拉着莉莉，打滚都变得困难了：“没用啊，伊万斯！”他吼道——因为他想要打滚，却重重地撞上了眼前的红发姑娘。  
“呃，我不知道！”莉莉的语调也失去了信心。*快啊，想想办法啊莉莉！不然詹姆斯要被烧死了！*她惊恐地想。  
“把裤子脱下来！快！”她命令道。  
詹姆斯没有争辩。他并不打算跟别人商议办法，只想采取任何可能的措施灭火。他用一只手迅速地解开扣子，拉下拉链，将黑色的长裤脱下来扔了出去，然后从一把休息室的椅子上取来坐垫，不断地击打着火的裤子，祈祷着火能在某一刻突然灭掉。  
“波特，来！”莉莉说着递给了他一壶水。  
“谢谢，伊万斯。”詹姆斯想都没想就把水一股脑儿泼到了裤子上。火焰发出“嘶嘶”的声响，然后熄灭了。詹姆斯终于放松下来，长舒了一口气。  
*哈，我差一点就……——等等，那壶水——*他想。  
“伊万斯！你特么到底是从哪里搞到那壶水的？”  
莉莉尴尬地傻笑起来：“呃……从桌子上拿的。”她静静地指了指附近摆满了玻璃杯的桌子。  
“你为什么不一开始就给我呢？”詹姆斯气呼呼地问。  
“因为我刚刚才看到水！”莉莉的自信和怒火很快又回来了，“你应该谢谢我的！因为我救了你的小命！”  
“你救了我的命？你爱咋样咋样吧！明明是你把我推到那该死的火里的！”  
“哦，成熟点儿吧，波特。顺便，你这金色的球球还真不错呦。”  
詹姆斯原本还表现得高傲吓人，但他一想起自己目前的状态，脸就倏地红了。他垂下了头，看到自己正穿着那条最喜欢的内·裤：天蓝色，画着展开翅膀的金色飞贼。詹姆斯对她报以怒视。

然而，在疯狂的灭火行动之后，莉莉猛然想起他们的手依然握在一起：“行了，波特，你刚刚害我差点着了火也被烧死，你应该玩够了吧。现在，马上放开我的手。”  
詹姆斯简直不敢相信——这么多破事之后，莉莉居然还觉得是他在握着她的手……她还是认定这都是他的错，认定是他搞出的某个愚蠢的恶作剧。  
“我才没有抓着你的手不放！我特么都告诉过你多少次了！”  
二人一起朝着相反方向撕扯着，试图把手挣开。  
“啊——！”他们一起哀叫道。两人分得越开，手中的痛楚也就变得越发厉害。  
“赶紧解决这件事！”莉莉尖锐地说，“这肯定又是你一个愚蠢的恶作剧！我发誓，如果你现在不马上放开我的话——”  
“你就不能闭嘴哪怕一小会儿吗，伊万斯？”詹姆斯打断了她。莉莉气得哼了一声，但立刻静了下来，“你是很聪明的……所以想一想。如果你我都已经尽可能想把手扯开，但仍然无济于事的话，显然这其中有什么不对劲的地方。我们的手一定是被某个咒语或其他什么魔法粘在一起了。”  
“我凭什么要相信你呢？”莉莉眯起了双眼，质问道，“你可能只是想折磨我，所以故意抓着我的手不放。”  
“瞧，伊万斯，”詹姆斯冷静地说，“我没有抓着你的手不放，行吗？我并不知道发生了什么，也不知道为什么会搞成这样。我甚至完全没法相信昨晚发生的一切。”  
莉莉审视着他：他的榛子色眼睛看上去已经全无怒火，只剩下了深深的疲惫。她重重地叹了口气，知道自己马上要为接下来所说的话后悔了。  
“好吧……我相信你。”  
詹姆斯听到她的话，似乎大为震惊。她没有冲他大吼大叫——在二人对峙的时候，她一向是喜欢吼的。  
莉莉走到火炉边的毯子旁，筋疲力竭地坐下，詹姆斯则顺从地跟了上去。她将脑袋憩息在膝上。经历了大清早混乱的一切之后，她显然压力很大。  
“我真不敢相信居然会出这种事情。”莉莉喃喃道。  
詹姆斯注意到，她的声音里满是但又和沮丧：“嘿，嘿，伊万斯，一切都会好起来的。”他用手肘轻轻推了她一下，“我们去找庞弗雷夫人就好。她会轻而易举地将我们分开的。不一会儿，一切就都恢复正常了。”他用鼓励的语调说。  
她抬起头面对着他，看上去多了几分乐观：“是啊，你说得对。”她表示赞同，又将一绺头发捋到了耳后，盯着面前的熊熊火焰。  
意外地，詹姆斯的思绪又回到了他被莉莉弄醒之前做的那个梦。他还记得梦里的画面：她那闪闪发光，红得让人讶异的长发随着微风轻轻舞动；她坐在湖边，靠在他的臂弯里；她不是他的敌人，而是他的爱人——*你这蠢货，能不能别再想那个愚蠢的梦了！*詹姆斯怒火中烧，感觉脑子里仿佛一直有个小人在摇晃自己，让自己别再回忆这一切了。  
而此刻，莉莉仍然在盯着火苗。她不想看向詹姆斯，主要是因为她总会沉迷在他榛子色的眼眸里——*沉迷在他的眼眸里？你脑子里想什么呢，小丫头？说真的，你没吃错药吧？*  
她仍然会记起这种感觉。这种感觉——她的手紧紧握住詹姆斯的手中的感觉——目前仍然萦绕在她心里。这种感觉就是……对极了，仿佛他们天生就该成双入对一样。  
“我真不敢相信我刚刚逃过鬼门关，只穿了衬衫和内·裤，然后就这么在公共休息室坐着——还是跟你在一起。”詹姆斯说着，露出一个让人始料未及却写满真挚的微笑。  
莉莉也微弱地笑了一下，但并不想与他产生过于友善的交流：“你刚刚跑来跑去的样子就像个小姑娘。”她嘲讽道。  
“他们真应该放弃用火，干脆把那些麻瓜玩意儿摆在这里。那个东西叫什么来着，胆气片？”  
“呃……我觉得你说的是暖气片，波特。”这次她的笑显得真诚了些。  
“哦，是啊，反正就是这么个东西，”詹姆斯的脸微微红了，“请你千万别告诉任何人，我刚刚曾经像个小姑娘一样绕圈跑，好吗？”他用空闲的手揉乱了头发。  
“当然可以，”莉莉依然审视着他，“只要你别再这么折腾你的头发。这看上去真的蛮气人的。”  
詹姆斯立刻放下了手，对她淡淡一笑：“当然。”  
*行吧，这到底是怎么了？*詹姆斯心想。*我居然在对伊万斯笑，而她也在跟我一起笑，我俩没有吵架——这真是世界上最诡异的谈话之一了。*  
*上帝啊，波特在对我笑。你胆敢对他笑一下试试，特么的！你到底是怎么了！控制好自己啊！*莉莉把脸从詹姆斯面前挪开，试图理清自己的思绪。  
“但无论如何，我不觉得你这幼稚的蠢事可以就此被瞒过去——你叫得太响了，恐怕格兰芬多所有人都听到了。”她说。詹姆斯开始大笑，但他的笑却被一个声音打断了。  
就在那一秒，沉重的“砰”“砰”“砰”从格兰芬多塔楼的楼梯上传来。并不是一声两声，而是一连串的声响。  
“哦不……”  
他们一同扭过头，看到几乎所有格兰芬多的学生都出现了——有的人走进了公共休息室，有的人停在楼梯上，所有人脸上都带着某种想要探听什么的表情。他们看到詹姆斯和莉莉挣扎着想站起来，都倒吸了一口气——莉莉从炉火旁站起身，身子摇摇晃晃，站在一块厚厚的毯子上；她身边是詹姆斯，两人的手紧紧握在一起。更可疑的是，詹姆斯只穿了一件衬衫和一条天蓝色的、画有金色飞贼的内裤；他的外裤则被丢在了一边的地板上。  
“事情不是你们想的那样！”两人异口同声地喊道——然而他们喊得有点太同步了，这让事情的可疑程度又添了几分。  
看热闹的人中自然有西里斯，他靠在莱姆斯身上。后者又一次摇了摇头，却也在哈哈大笑。  
西里斯试图克制自己——这次，他露出了前所未有的灿烂笑容。  
*莉莉和詹姆斯看上去好像做了什么见不得人的事情，而莉莉甚至把詹姆斯的裤子给脱了！这咒语的效果比我想的还好啊！*西里斯快乐地想着。他拨开人群，朝詹姆斯和莉莉走去。


End file.
